Varietal denomination: Sanvitalia speciosa. 
Classification: xe2x80x98Wessastarxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Wessastarxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1999 in a selected breeding program in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany. The new variety is a selection from the cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants named 98 Sa 17 (female) and 98 Sa 07 (male). The growth character, flower color, and foliage color of the new variety is similar to its parents but with smaller diameter flowers and shorter internodes. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in February 1999 by cuttings in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Sxc3xcdlohn and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wessastarxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large flower diameter.
2. Compact growth.
3. Many flowers.